


Dancer Makes A Deal (Grandmother Gives A Warning)

by wyrdann104



Series: Dark and/or Weird Poetry and Ficlets [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Girl makes a Deal with a Faerie, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, amputation mention, blood mention, it actually rhymes this time, the old dangerous kind of faerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdann104/pseuds/wyrdann104
Summary: A girl makes a deal to win back something lost decades ago. Her grandmother finds out.





	Dancer Makes A Deal (Grandmother Gives A Warning)

Dance girl, dance! They’re watching, you know. 

Dance until your feet bleed, give them a show, 

lest the Gentry steal you for their own,

and never, ever put a foot wrong, 

do your best to entertain them until the first light of dawn.

 

A fool you were girl, to make a deal of this kind.

Did you think you could beat the Fae with that mind?

So listen well child, to your grandmother’s warning.

Dance perfect, dance quick, dance graceful and true,

I should know, I was once like you.

 

I danced once, was fair and bright, 

til I made a deal with a faerie one night. 

Like you I promised to dance the night through, to entertain her til the stars faded from view. 

But I stumbled, fell, broke my end of the pact, 

and had my feet taken for that act.

 

Dance well girl, dance prettily, 

else their toy you’ll be, a doll to dance for eternity. 

Lay a circle of salt and dance within, 

build walls of faith and blood and dance your magic strong, 

to hold them off ‘till home you can run.

 

Whisper prayers, trace a cross with your toes, 

or they’ll spirit you off where no mortal knows.

Be swift girl, be fleet, and perhaps even the Fair Folk you’ll be able to beat.

Put nails in your pocket, dance your feet red,

if you can complete the deal, you might not end up dead.

 

Stupid girl, for making that bargain, you know you might not come home again.

I’ve been well enough these fifty years, I’m old and grey and don’t need my legs

But you’re determined, child, so take this charm, 

I pray it does protect you from harm.

But remember this, if you miss the beat; your life is not worth winning back my feet.


End file.
